cpstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Never What It Seems
Never What It Seems is the writing contest entry of CoinsCP. Table of Contents *Chapter 1: Rumors *Chapter 2: Don't Kick the Ball, Kick Us *Chapter 3: Floating Around the World *Chapter 4: The Fake and The Real Chapter 1: Rumors I (Wellbe) looked up at Aunt Arctic through a door window. She was wearing Arctic White! I decided to take a picture. Aunt Arctic looked back and was shocked at what would happen...but that's not the beginning. A few days ago, I had worked for Aunt Arctic, who was out sick, and I wrote down about the rumors of the Arctic White. Many penguins were shocked about this, and some were confused. Some thought it was strange because they normally get new colors at a Color Party. But who knew what would happen next? The Color Party could just pop up and everyone would vote for White! It would be such a surprise! I asked Billybob about the rumors. His reply? "You never know..." Those words left me in a shock. The next day, Aunt Arctic came complaining into my igloo about the rumors. "Rumors?" Aunt Arctic asked. "One of the rules said 'NO RUMORS. ONLY FACTS.'" Aunt Arctic pointed to the rule sign of the newspaper. I read through it, and... "No Cheeseburger-related topics? That just makes no sense." I said. "Don't change the subject!" Aunt Arctic yelled. The day didn't go well for me. I was forced to clean up a construction site. It was exhausting. Once I was done, I decided to take a sneak of Aunt Arctic. I looked through the door's window, and saw Aunt Arctic wearing Arctic White! I was in shock! Chapter 2: Don't Kick the Ball, Kick Us As I said at the "beginning", I was about to take a picture and Aunt Arctic...bla bla bla bla bla. Anyway, I made a quick snap and ran to my friend's igloo. But, you might be confused. Why my friends igloo instead of mine? So she can't find me. I spread the image over the Penguin Internet and printed it out...on posters all over the island. Aunt Arctic (who was now green as usual) gasped at this, and everyone crowded her, trying to find her Arctic White paint. Gary apparently got it and took it to the HQ...and duplicated it... More like duplic8'd it! It was times 8! And duplic8'd all 8 of them again...64! And again...512! And again... 4,336! And again...34,688! He could sell it all over the island! It was sold. And sold. And sold. We got a bunch of money! Me and Gary were using the Arctic White too! It was fun doing it...until Billybob and Happy77 stood up to us. We were in big trouble now. We knew we could go to Penguin Jail...we could be kicked out of the island! Those were the two things the moderators (which are oftenly known as police) would do to penguins. Their choice was...to kick us off the island. We floated away on an iceberg that cracked off. Some EPF agents, along with Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, and a few other friends, waved to us goodbye sadly. "Now who's going to lead the EPF?" was my question. But we can't worry about that now. As we were almost forced into CPYS, I realized I still had my spy phone with me. I lead ourselves to the town, but we appeared in the CPYS town. The spy phones were connected to the CPPS now. We thought for a second...and I got the best idea. Later, me and Gary wore weird disguises and used the Hydro Hopper boat and floated away. The fake Jet Pack Guy stopped us in our tracks, and kicked us off this island now. What will happen next? Kicked off every island and having to be exposed to humans? Chapter 3: Floating Around the World "I do not know why this is happening to us." I said. "I mean, seriously, a new color! We were making money! Billybob did say when we joined that we should have fun and invent new things...and now that's a rule." "I agree with you." Gary said. "But how come he allows me to invent new things but not you?" "Because your inventions don't work." I replied. "Then the fans weren't intrested." "Good poi-" Gary said-his voice bumped up when we crashed into Atlantic Penguin. "nt." he finished. "Atlantic Penguin?" I asked. "Well, at least we can have fun and enjoy getting bait items!" I smiled. "But they allow cuss words." Gary said. "Never mind, we're escaping." I said. "Freeze right there!" The police yelled. "You don't even have a gun!" I told them. "Besides, you're just doing this for the Marvel Superhero Takeover! You're not even a real police!" I walked right past them, along with Gary. We went into the Gift Shop and brought some Super Hero suits. We decided we should fly away from Atlantic Penguin...or at least "fly" into the water. Meanwhile, back at Club Penguin, Aunt Arctic felt sorry for the two. She enjoyed having everyone in Arctic White now. "If only I had a way to get them back." Chapter 4: The Fake and The Real We landed at CrazyCP, where a bunch of Aunt Arctic clones appeared. Some said "up Aunt Arctic" and suddenly they turned into Aunt Arctic. It was the "Aunt Arctic Party". The real Aunt Arctic sped on the Hydro Hopper boat to get to us. "Guys, it's me, Aunt Arctic." "Are you sure?" I asked her. "How are we supposed to know you are not one of those clones? "Duh, your Spy Phone's 'Scan' Application." She said. Gary scanned her, getting it correctly as Aunt Arctic. "Well, we know that you're Aunt Arctic, but how did you know about our spy phones?" A pause went on. "Well, guys, I have something to tell you guys." She said. I was shocked. "I'm...the director." "Wait, you led the EPF?" Me and Gary yelled. "Yes, I did." Aunt Arctic told us. "Now let's get back to Club Penguin before..." "Not so fast!" Billybob said. "I've caught you guys with the Hydro Hopper!" Gary scanned Billybob and got with a username of... Billy6954. "It's a fake!" "How do you know that, mister smarty pants?" Billybob said. "We have a scan device on our spy phones." I replied. Billy6954 was nervous. Soon, Billy6954 was drowning in the ocean, saved by one of the fake Aunt Arctics, and we sped the Hydro Hopper back towards Club Penguin. The rest of the penguins were happy to see us. The real Billybob was surprised we got back. He decided we needed rewards. Gary wished for a reading light, and he got one...for his reading light collection...though I knew I didn't need a reward. I had what I wanted right there-world...and Arctic White! Though Billybob thought I needed a reward and gave me a permanent membership and mascot status! Later, at my igloo, I wrote a letter to Billybob. It read: :Dear Billybob, :Today-well, today and yesterday, I learned some valuable lessons. If you find someone keeping a secret which dispells rumors, then don't proove it. Keep secrets as secrets. I also learned not to put rumors in the newspaper. :One last lesson I learned is that it could be hard being a mascot, because wherever you go, you'll have a crowd of fans with you. It was a great, and horrible, at the same time, as well as mysteric day. I'll never forget this day. :Love, Wellbe. The End Marks (Total = 194/210) Penguin-Pal Contents - 10/10 Grammar - 20/20 Language - 20/20 Accuracy - 19/20 Sdgsgfs Contents - 8/10 Grammar - 19/20 Language - 18/20 Accuracy - 17/20 Alabama67 Contents - 9/10 Grammar - 18/20 Language - 19/20 Accuracy - 17/20